


Bound Up In Your Eyes

by silveradept



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bottom Juleka Couffaine, Explicit Consent, F/F, Juleka Hits Subspace Pretty Easily, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Top Rose Lavillant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Juleka has a minor accident that results in her being covered with ribbon. Spying an opportunity, Rose decides to toy with her girlfriend for a bit before helping her clean up the mess.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Bound Up In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> Scribbled as a [Sapphic Stocking Stuffer](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html) for AlexSeanchai, because writing things for other people is a great excuse to get ideas that pop into your head out. (Especially when those people are responsible for the idea getting into your head in the first place.)

"Oh, shoot." 

A small crash brought Rose down the stairs to make sure Juleka hadn't been hurt by any of the decorations she was hanging.

"I'm okay," Juleka said, waving Rose's concerned look off. "Just clumsy."

"I think that's Marinette's line," Rose said, smiling.

Juleka loved Rose's smile. It was always so sweet and pure, like the most important thing in the world was in making someone feel happy through her smile. It didn't hurt that Rose was beautiful, despite what Chloé liked to say about her height. And her cheery disposition. And just about anything else Chloé thought might cause some subtle hurt. More than once, Juleka had bruised her knuckles on Chloés face defending Rose from Chloé's careless remarks about superficial things.

It had been a surprise, then, that after the initial shock of seeing her at Pride, Chloé had knocked out the skinhead telling them they were going to hell for an "unnatural" relationship with a single punch, calmly walking off while Sabrina dialed her father to report the harassment.

"Are you okay?" Rose said, breaking Juleka's thoughts, her smile turned to concern.

"Fine," Juleka said, gesturing around her. "Ribbon's a bit of a mess."

A spark flared in Rose's eyes as she surveyed the damage. "I'm not so sure," she said, getting closer. "I think you look good wrapped up like that."

Juleka blushed and turned to see if she could find a spool to start winding the ribbon back up.

"Leave it, Juleka," Rose said, a different note present in her voice. Juleka looked back at Rose. 

Her breath caught when she looked into Rose's eyes. What had been soft and concerned had changed to something more commanding.

"You look so nice," Rose purred at her. "My girlfriend, decorated with ribbons." 

"Rose?" Juleka said. She didn't exactly mind what was happening—they'd found out early on that Rose could make Juleka weak in the knees with her voice alone, but…"Is this a good time?"

"Nobody's around," Rose said confidently. "I closed the door when I came in, so we have some privacy. Do you want me to stop?" she said, tilting her head and softening her gaze.

Juleka swallowed and shook her head a little.

"I didn't hear you say anything," Rose replied evenly.

"No," Juleka said, struggling to vocalize with Rose's eyes on her. "Don't stop." 

Rose smiled again, but it was the smile she reserved for when it was just them.

"Such a lovely present for me," Rose said, stepping closer to examine where the ribbons had fallen. "Ribbons everywhere."

Juleka turned her head to avoid Rose's gaze. Even though Rose said it repeatedly, Juleka could never quite believe that a popular, sunny girl like Rose had any interest in a wallflower like her. Juleka scanned the floor, trying to find where one of the spools had landed. If she could focus on that, instead, she could avoid sinking into a negative spiral.

Rose gently caressed Juleka's cheek with her hand, drawing Juleka's gaze and refocusing her attention. "There's so much I could do with this, Juleka. Wouldn't it be fun?" she said, picking up one of the lengths of ribbon and brushing it against Juleka's wrists. "Should I just thread this over, under, around, and through, and wrap myself a little present?" Rose pulled the ribbon taut on Juleka's wrists. Juleka gasped, then clasped her lips together to prevent the next sound from escaping her throat. 

"Ooh, that's a nice sound," Rose said, her smile turned hungry, before walking around Juleka, keeping tension on the ribbon. Juleka's wrists obediently, if semi-consciously, followed the ribbon's lead until Juleka's arms were above her head as Rose stopped behind her.

Rose let go of the ribbon around her wrists and circled back around to cradle Juleka's face. Juleka knew she could let her arms fall back down again, but she couldn't find the will to actually do it, letting them stay where Rose had left them. There wasn't anything else in the room but Rose and the ribbon that Rose had in her hand at that moment. Juleka's brain thought it was a new ribbon, but she couldn't actually be sure.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Juleka," Rose said to her. "A little ribbon here and there, and if I just tug nicely," Juleka felt the ribbon pressing on her shoulders and sank to her knees, understanding Rose's desire to get them face to face. "We should play with this more," she said. "I'll dress you up so pretty, and do your hair and makeup, and then, all you have to do is let the ribbons guide you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Language evaded Juleka as Rose's eyes captivated her. She was fairly certain she'd made a sound of some sort, but it hadn't been a word. Rose could have done anything, said anything to her, and she probably would have gone along with it. When she wasn't in the middle of it, it was embarrassing to think how easily Rose could induce this state in her, but so far, Rose had been responsible about when, where, and how she induced that state, so Juleka trusted her not to abuse it.

"Hmm," Rose said, looking thoughtful. "I'll have to ask you again when you can talk to me." Juleka nodded, grateful that Rose understood what the problem was. Rose leaned in, filling Juleka's nose with the smell of her perfume. There was only a single, sharp tug on a ribbon crossing her back, but Juleka understood immediately and leaned forward into Rose's lips.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed, or how loud she had been moaning into Rose's mouth, but when they parted, Juleka felt a moment of panic at the loss of contact. "Shh," Rose said, smiling. "Let's get these off of you." One by one, Rose found the spools Juleka had scattered across the floor and wound the ribbon back onto them, never out of contact for very long, often times having Juleka hold the spool in her hands while Rose worked from behind her, keeping her body in contact with Juleka.

Juleka sighed and shuddered when the last ribbon left her body. "Thanks," she said to Rose. A knock on the door helped shake away the last vestiges of the warm sensation still pooling in her. "You're welcome," Rose said, kissing her on the cheek and going to open the door. Realizing what kind of impression it might make if she was still kneeling on the floor in a daze, Juleka scooped up the box of wound ribbon spools and tried to look like she was surveying the decorations to see if there were any other spaces where ribbon should go.

"Movie time," Luka said, poking his head into the room.

"Be right there," Juleka said. Luka gave her a smile, and struck a chord on his guitar as he left that somehow captured the essence of what had just happened with Rose. At some point, when Juleka felt more coherent, she was going to ask him how he did that.

"So why does your family insist on a _Die Hard_ marathon for the holidays?" Rose asked.

"It's the only holiday movie all of us like!" Juleka said, laughing.

Rose smiled at her, the happy, room-lighting smile, and wrapped a small piece of ribbon around her pinky before tying it in a knot. "Maybe more later?" she asked.

Juleka nodded.

"I didn't hear you say anything," Rose said chidingly.

"I'd like that," Juleka said. 

Rose laced her fingers in Juleka's and led her toward the door.


End file.
